


Eternellement fiancés

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [42]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Une prédiction se réalise.





	Eternellement fiancés

**Author's Note:**

> Thème :  
> Histoire de prédictions  
> Satanisme, ouate, serpentin  
> Contrainte : accessoire

« Tu épouseras ton pire ennemi… »  
Francis n’avait jamais cru à cette prédiction jusqu’au jour où Arthur s’empara de lui lors de la guerre de Cent Ans.  
Il se fiança à Arthur pieds et poings liés et maudit l’oracle de son enfance.  
Il crut au satanisme, à un quelconque sort lancé contre sa personne, dans ces circonstances tragiques de guerre et de maladie en Europe.  
Il allait disparaître si l’Angleterre prenait le dessus sur lui.  
Encore heureux, Francis put échapper au mariage et à l’union de leurs deux pays grâce à de fidèles serviteurs de la France et reprit le combat grâce à sa chère Jeanne d’Arc.  
Mais depuis le jour où il avait pris la fuite, la deuxième partie de la prédiction le hantait.  
« … vous serez éternellement fiancés... »  
Sur le papier, ils étaient toujours fiancés. Francis n’avait jamais déterré cette honte phénoménale, témoin d’une déchéance passagère, pour demander une annulation par le Pape. Le temps ferait son œuvre et détruirait ce parchemin ridicule. Quant à Arthur, il y faisait rarement allusion. Il considérait cette période comme un échec personnel. Il avait été à deux doigts de soumettre la France. Si Francis ne s’était pas échappé, ils seraient mariés et régneraient sur le monde.  
D’ailleurs, Arthur était parti sur les mers conquérir le monde entier en toute illégalité.  
Francis l’avait immédiatement suivi, inquiet de voir son pire ennemi fuir ses obligations. Quel piège lui tendait Arthur en s’affranchissant de ses obligations ? Il devait le découvrir, fut-ce à l’autre bout de la planète.  
Et là Francis, dans la fleur de l’adolescence, découvrit qu’Arthur en mode pirate était son fantasme absolu.  
Jeune, insouciant, provocateur et incroyablement sexy.  
Après de nombreuses hésitations, il succomba à ses désirs en espérant qu’il n’en subirait pas les conséquences.  
Francis avait rejoint la destination d’Arthur avec l’espoir de partager bien plus qu’une chope de bière. Son regard s’était attardé sur son torse découvert. Leurs yeux chargés de désir s’étaient rencontrés. Leurs bouches s’étaient scellées dans un baiser avide. La chambre de l’auberge était bien éloignée de leurs Palais et de la richesse de leurs pays. Ils s’étaient unis pour la première fois sur un matelas de paille à peine contenu par une ouate rapiécée.  
« … et ce sera toujours frustrant pour toi. »  
Francis ignorait comment demander à Arthur de se marier avec lui. La seule fois où Arthur avait accepté ses vœux en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, leur mariage avait été annulé quelques heures après pour des raisons politiques.  
Arthur refusait ces demandes en mariage, car il craignait que l’un d’entre eux s’efface au profit de l’autre.  
Pourtant, Francis rêvait de ce jour où il pourrait passer la bague au doigt d’Arthur, sous les serpentins et les confettis.  
Francis tentait tout.  
Il avait même essayé d’obtenir un « oui » en plein ébat. Arthur avait simplement ricané à sa demande, puis s’était contenté de gémir sous les allées et venues du jouet sexuel en lui. Même dans un moment de faiblesse, Arthur ne cédait pas.  
Ils resteraient éternellement fiancés.


End file.
